


I already know you, so why am i so happy to finally meet you?!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time John and Dave meet in a doomed timeline.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	I already know you, so why am i so happy to finally meet you?!

John gasps, he just spotted someone dressed fully in red. Someone with white hair standing out from the empty black void of space. John rushed up to the taller figure. John wraps his arms around the other young man.

Dave jolts up, he looks down and sees a peak of blue sleeves and a little bit of black messy hair. Dave lets out his pent of breathe, he sigh and greets his friend.

John doesn't let go. He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want Dave to see they are pure white. He doesn't want Dave to know that he's dead, he doesn't want to make his best friend sad.

Dave turns John around after a while, the two of them are face to face. John pulls Dave into a hug again. He pulls him close and hugs him tight. John rubs his head into Dave's chest, his glasses becoming screwed up, his hair even more so.

The two of them hold each other. The two of them drift in space, both two lost souls... but happy to have found each other.


End file.
